Hell Or High Water
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: I woke up to find myself tied up, soaked on the shore under a high metal bridge. Looking around, there was no signs of people, just industrial buildings and the scent of smoke and dirty water. I couldn't speak. Soon, I turned around, and there he was—chestnut hair and glittery eyes. And I almost felt safe. OC. SLASHFIC. CONTAINS YAOI
1. Lost

Hell or High Water

Summary: I woke up to find myself tied up, soaked on the shore under a high metal bridge. Looking around, there was no signs of people, just industrial buildings and the scent of smoke and dirty water. I couldn't speak. Soon, I turned around, and there he was—chestnut hair and glittery eyes. And I almost felt safe. OC. SLASHFIC. CONTAINS YAOI

CRAPPY FIC SORRY! XD MY FIRST DN FIC

(Takes place during the Yotsuba stuff but Light and L are not handcuffed!)

CHAPTER ONE: Lost

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the purple-orange sky above me, the clouds in a swirling pattern.

Where am I? I thought in my head. I tried to move and it hurt like hell. I looked down and saw that I was tied up in painful restraining rope, my body felt numb being wet half dipped in freezing water.

I tried screaming for help, but for some reason no sound came out of my mouth. Who am I?

I struggled to move a bit, and found a shard of glass on the ground. I looked into it, and saw...myself. Choppy and a little bit long purple hair, and my eyes matched that color, too. I had a young boyish face that looked about thirteen.

Is this who I am?

It didn't feel like I was a different person before and moved on to a new body, or something. I just felt like I was just...born.

Why?

I shivered from the cold water. I was under a metal bridge, and looked like there were nothing around but industrial buildings. No people, no cars, nothing.

Although my vision was a bit hazy around the edges, I read that one of the buildings had the sign 'Hepatica Mental Asylum' on it.

Was I from there?

I didn't know what to do. I was tied ip, it hurt to move, and I couldn't speak or make sounds with my mouth.

I was panicking.

Tears rolled down my face as I struggled to move out of the piercing cold water. With the combination of the burning rope, I was in extreme pain.

Help me, was all I could mouth. No whisper, nada.

I was tired already, just laying. I closed my eyes and hoped things would turn up. I hoped someone could find me.

I awoke the feeling of my body being moved slightly. I heard the sounds of cutting and my body started feeling less restrained.

It was already dark. I looked up and saw a pair of glittering eyes, and chestnut hair. He looked at me in surprise. "Hey...are you okay?"

I tried saying 'no' but I only mouthed it, along with 'help me.'

"You'll be free soon, these ropes are really...tight..." He said in a struggling voice as he continued to cut the ropes off with hard effort. "Can you speak?"

I shook my head. "Do you remember anything about yourself?" Again, I shook my head.

He finished with the rope and I sighed in relief. He pointed to next to me. "Looks like that might be your wallet or something. Maybe it has personal identification."

I took it and looked inside. There was a bit of money, but no cards. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No?" He asks and thinks. "Well...since you don't remember anything about yourself, and you can't speak...you should come with me. I'm...Tomoya Sae. Nineteen. In training to be a police officer." He held out his hand and I shook it.

I followed him and we walked, as I shivered and rubbed my upper arms on the way. I didn't know what he was doing in a deserted place like that, but since he said he was in training to be a police officer then it makes sense.

We reached a tall building and walked inside. It was warmer in here.

There were several others there. Some men young men and old.

"Who is this, Light?" One man asked. Light...?

Sae-san turned to me. "Sorry, my real name is Light. Light Yagami. I have to give an alias to people I've just met...you see, we're working on a special case. Would you like to help us?" He asks me.

I nod. It's not like I have anything else to do. Plus, I should help Light-san after he saved me. I could've died.

"Hello, I'm Chief Sorichiro Yagami." I smiled and shook his hand. "Er...you're quite quiet..."

"Dad, he can't speak," Light-san explained.

"Oh...I see," Chief said. I was introduced to the others but a very interesting character sitting in a chair quirkily was a guy named L who preferred to be called Ryuzaki. "My my...your looks remind me a lot of Near..." He said. I looked at him confusedly and he said never mind.

"So...there's this company called Yotsuba, and one of them has a power. And a person whoever has that power is called 'Kira,'" Ryuzaki explained, eating a vanilla ice cream sundae. "They have the power to kill people indirectly. And what that power is, we do not know yet."

_Odd...maybe it's some sort of...voodoo, or something..._

"Hey, I think we should let this guy have a place to stay, right?" Light said. "Since...you don't know your name, what would you like us to call you?"

I looked around and spotted a piece of paper and blue pen. I thought for a second, and wrote down;

_'Lost.' _


	2. Forget

Hell Or High Water (2)

Chapter 2: Forget

It was perfect to describe me. The word 'lost.' Lost inside and out.

Light helped walk with me up the stairs and opened a door.

A pretty girl with bright hair smiled. "Light! I'm so glad to see you!" She jumped up to hug him. "Who's your cute friend?"

"This is Lost. We don't know his real name, and he doesn't either. I found him tied up under the bridge I was supposed to investigate...why don't you keep him company for a bit while I set up a room for him?" Light said with a smile. "Oh yes, and he can't speak...he can understand english fine and can read and write, but he just can't talk."

The girl smiled at me. "I'm Misa Amane. You may have seen me in the PoPiGirl magazine cover sometimes, or performing on TV, and I modeled for some fashion companies." I smiled and nodded, mouthing the word 'cool.'

"It's really nice to meet you," she said. "You are just sooo cute! Your purple hair is way adorable!" She drawled cutely, pinching my cheek as I widened my eyes and shifted back. She sighed dreamily. "Light is my boyfriend, and I am so in love with him. I think I'm gonna marry him," she said.

I wrote down on the notepad on the table; 'that's nice, I'm happy for you. Light seems like a great guy.'

"Oh, Lost-kun!" She hugged me tightly. "You're so so so sooo adorable!"

"Lost, your room is ready...I'll show you where it is," Light said, pointing to the door.

I nodded, waving to Misa as I followed Light. She was a very nice girl. We climbed up some stairs and he opened the door for me. The room was very nice—big with a comfortable looking bed, a bathroom, a television and a view of the city.

I excitedly ran over, touching the glass and looking at the city. Light laughed. "Somebody's excited."

I nodded, pointing at the pretty lights. The sky was full of sparkling stars.

Beautiful...

"I put some clean clothing on the bed. Tomorrow we'll do a fingerprint test for you and see if we can find anything," Light told me as he patted my shoulder. "You should take a shower and get some rest."

I nodded as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I pulled up a chair by the window and just stared at the view for a while.

Why am I here? I could have been dark energy wandering in space outside of earth, alone in the universe far far away.

Too much thinking, I needed to rest. I took the clothes and clean white towel into the bathroom with me and set it on the counter, stripping off my clothes and turning on the shower.

It felt good to wash all my problems away. Not all my problems, though. Watching the soapy water go down the drain made me feel satisfied.

After about ten minutes I turned the shower off and stepped out, drying and putting on the clothes. It was a blue loose T-shirt and pajama pants.

I walked out of the room quietly and closed the door, walking downstairs. I didn't want to rest yet, I wanted to join the others and find out more.

I crept and heard them talking as I hid behind a pillar.

"Light, you can't just take some kid off the street. What if he's dangerous?" Soichiro Yagami said.

"Well...maybe he might be useful. He lost his memory, dad. You honestly think an amnesiac kid could be dangerous?" Light said.

"Light is right, sir. Maybe 'Lost' can help us!" Matsuda said happily.

Soichiro sighed. "I guess he may be able to help..." He said as he tapped his foot. "...fine, he will stay for the night. But we are going to have to run some tests tomorrow."

"Okay," Light said. I smiled but I was curious why Light cared about me so much. Shouldn't they be concentrating on their case? Oh no, I'm a distraction! This isn't going to help...

I quietly slipped back upstairs to my bedroom. I sat on the bed, watching television. Mostly on the news were about the 'Kira' killings. It was interesting, but kind of depressing so I decided to turn off the TV and sleep. The TV made my head hurt anyways.

I pulled the covers over, trying to sleep, but I couldn't. How could one sleep when they don't even know who they are?


End file.
